


Getting Caught

by theycalledittheficofdreams



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycalledittheficofdreams/pseuds/theycalledittheficofdreams
Summary: Merlin and Arthur both appear to be flirting with other women at a feast. This results in a lot of jealously due to their secret relationship.





	

Being his Royal Ass' manservant had its perks, but this was not one of them. Merlin took no pleasure in observing from a far as high born ladies flaunted themselves for his Highness, batting their eyelashes and chattering flirtatiously with Arthur. Almost bitterly, he turned to his own plate of food, engaging in conversation with Gaius, pushing his Prince's escapades to the back of his mind. The feast went on, wine was drank and merriment was widespread, yet a cloud of discontent lingered with Merlin. 

Suddenly from the other side of the hall, a loud commotion erupted at the high table. Wine drenched and screeching the Lady whom was sat next to the Prince fled the room, cursing the serving boy who had held the decanter. Meanwhile, Merlin's golden eyes returned to their usual blue as he struggled to stifle his laughter at the young woman. Gaius' harsh cautionary eyes silenced the warlock but could not damn his pride. 'She deserved it' he thought spitefully, after all, she had been awfully close to Arthur to the extent even he seemed uncomfortable. Despite this another young hopeful soon filled the space at his side. Merlin longed to take that seat but he couldn't pour wine over all of them, he pondered despairingly. 

"Is this seat taken?" Merlin had hardly noticed the young girl who was now at his side. She repeated her question, louder this time.  
"No, it's empty" Merlin responded nonchalantly. His mind was focused on his Prince, yet he reluctantly pushed him to the back. Turning to look at the girl he recognised her from the kitchen staff. She was often kind to him, although he'd never really talked with her. Well he had nothing better to do that night. With a sigh he poured them both some wine, easing slightly in his chair. 

Her blonde hair glimmered in the busy glow of the hall, it was half a shade darker than the young sorcerer's favourite gold, but attractive nonetheless. The girl had a young face, with soft doe eyes which fluttered her long lashes frequently, not unlike those of the highborn ladies on Arthur's arm. Unlike the highborn ladies she was less than reserved. Jubilantly the two bonded, jesting with one another long into the evening. More than tipsy, Merlin reached across the girl to retrieve some more potatoes, she illuminated in a shocking shade of crimson, visibly thrilled by his close proximity. Slouching back into his chair, Merlin remained ignorant of the Girl's attraction to him, despite her incessant flirtatious remarks. 

•

From across the room Arthur could always find Merlin. Blue eyes anxiously scanned the hall in search of the dark haired man servant whom so closely held his affection. Like a dagger in the heart the view impaled him, Merlin was flirting... with a girl from the kitchens. Their mingled laugher seemed to Arthur a taunting mockery of his closely guarded secret. Red faced and jolly they sat, seemingly enjoying one another, as he sat stiffly offering courtesies to the ladies flocking to his arms. 

•

"I'm going to retire," Merlin sighed, casting a quick glance and new swarm of women who were doting on Arthur. Leaving the serving girl gaping at his departure Merlin slipped out of the feast to sulk in his room. 

Swiftly, Merlin navigated the corridors. Upon arriving at his chambers he promptly slumped down on the bed to gaze up at the ceiling miserably. "I'm sure Arthur is having plenty of fun with the new gaggle of girls swooning over him," he mumbled.

From the doorway a voice replied, "why, the only one I wish to swoon is you." Stepping into the light Arthur Pendragon smiled coyly at his roguish man servant. "You didn't think you could slip out without me noticing did you?" he chuckled.  
"Grow tired of your worshippers, My Liege?" Merlin retorted, more spiteful than he'd intended. The prince was stunned for a moment before he choked out,  
"Me? You were the only merrily flirting when you thought I couldn't see you." His accusation coated with pain. 

A contagious look of confusion washed over the Warlock's face, soon to be mirrored by Arthur. "I wasn't flirting, but you were, you always have swarms of Ladies at your sides to admire you. All the while I sit and watch." Pain also laced his words venomously, his Prince must know what this would do to him, his heart. 

A wash of understanding veiled Arthur's features. "You clot-pole," he smiled at the reuse of Merlin's own insult, "I don't offer those women more than the courtesies expected of me, I wouldn't do that to you." He smiles fondly at Merlin, reaching out to brush a hand down his cheek bone. Merlin nuzzled into his touch, understanding that he was wrong, he laced his fingers with Arthur's free hand. "I wasn't either, you know?" he whispered. "She wasn't my type." As the faint chuckle from Arthur ceased, Merlin brought his unoccupied hand up to ruffle the shining blonde hair upon his Prince's head. Fisting knots in the locks of gold Merlin eagerly dragged Arthur to within centimetres of his face. So close that their breathes ceased, anxiously they glanced at one another's lips. 

Merlin nibbled briefly at Arthur's lower lip, before kissing the corner with long held back passion. His peppered trail of kisses traced Arthur's flawless jawline and onto his neck. All teeth and tongue the warlock leaned into the show of passion, surfacing a soft moan from Arthur. Clumsy fingers worked at laces yet within seconds, clothes littered the floor of Merlin's chamber. Conscious of the possible return of Gaius, Merlin hesitated. "What if we are caught?" barely a whisper past his lips.  
"I'm not going to make you scream... tonight... my prince." Arthur smirked at Merlin, his affectionate term caused a shade of scarlet to erupt on the Mage's face. "Yet, I do feel so compelled as to warm your bed. To hell with being caught. To hell with my father and his pompous suitors, you are what I want Merlin. All the kingdoms in the world can not stop me, for when I am king I will marry you." Flushed with relief the Warlock encompassed his King in his arms, as to him, Arthur would always don the highest crown. 

The couple slept along side one another, the fair haired man shielded from harm buy he with dark hair curved so natural around him. Peacefully they dreamt of past times, of nights of love and passion, of days of joy. Peacefully they dreamt of what may come, of days of ecstasy and romance, of their day of bonding, of the night that would follow. Smiling they laced them selves together within sleep, an infinity knot, unbreakable, inseparable, forged of a love so strong.


End file.
